1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the preparation of fungicide concentrates and, more particularly, to the replacement of a significant portion of aromatic hydrocarbons, e.g., xylene which have been employed in such concentrates with a combination of propylene glycol and a long chain fatty alcohol to reduce the potential of eye irritation when using the concentrate.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,385 issued on Sept. 7, 1982 discloses water dispersible pesticide suspensions which are stabilized with a solid ionic dispersant. The use of propylene glycol is discussed but the compositions of the present invention are not suggested.
European patent application No. 125,471 published on Nov. 21, 1984 discloses a solvent such as propylene glycol and the use of fatty alcohols and a surfactant as a foaming agent for the delivery of pesticidal compounds but does not disclose or suggest the present invention.